The Good Day
by melissaadams22
Summary: Bridger adopts Mandy. Sequel to 'Rekindled Memories' PG for some mild subject matters.
1. Default Chapter

The Good Day  
  
By: Melissa Adams  
  
Disclaimer: SeaQuest and all its characters belong to Amblin Entertainment.Â  I am only borrowing these characters for a while I am done. This is a work of amateur fan fiction and no infringement on the owner's copyright is meant. Please R&R  
  
*****************************  
  
It was going to be a great day and Mandy knew it.Â  Today was her 18th birthday, which meant two things.Â  One, since she was going to be 18 all she had to do was go down in front of the judge and sign the papers saying that she wanted Kristin and Nathan as her parents.Â  She couldn't wait to officially be part of the family that had come to mean so much to her over the last few weeks.Â  They had been there and rescued her from her relationship with her abusive father.Â  On top of adopting her and finding out that she really didn't have a fatal heart condition that her father and Doctor Wilson had led her to believe.Â  Kristin, her new mom, had arranged for her to attend medical school in England and stay at her family's estate with her new sister, Cindy.Â  Over the last few days Mandy felt like she had a whole new life and it felt good.Â  Today was also the day her new dad and brother were leaving on a two day tour of the new SeaQuest and that would leave she and her mom to talk about and get ready for her departure in just 10 days.  
  
Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched "Come on Mandy, would you hurry up?Â  I have to get ready too you know."  
  
She smiled and walked over to the door of the bathroom.Â  That was her new brother Lucas and he could get a little finicky if she spent more than 5 minutes getting ready.Â  Smiling she stepped out of the bathroom and cast him a look.Â  He rolled his eyes and went into the room to begin getting ready.  
  
Walking downstairs she spotted Kristin and Nathan seated at the counter nursing a cup of coffee.Â  She walked over got a cup for herself then came over and sat next to Nathan.Â  As she took a sip of the steaming liquid she caught Kristin eyeing her.Â  "What?"  
  
Shaking her head Kris said, "Mandy is that all you're having for breakfast?"  
  
Mandy looked over at her dad and he just smiled while sipping his own coffee.Â  "Well yes it is.Â  Besides," she said smiling at her mom, "if I'm going to be starting medical school in ten days I better get used to living off coffee."  
  
"No you don't young lady.Â  I had to jump on Cindy for the same thing while she was at school.Â  You start missing meals and you'll get sick."  
  
Lucas chose that moment to enter and added, "Yeah and then you'll have to get the famous, 'You need to take better care of yourself' lecture.Â  It's one of her best."  
  
Mandy and Nathan laughed while Kristin fixed her son with a glare and said, "If you took care of yourself you wouldn't get it so much young man.Â  And while we're on the subject go in the kitchen and grab some cereal for you and your sister."  
  
Looking over at Mandy he saw her shake her head in the affirmative and he went into the kitchen to get the cereal.Â  After breakfast the three of them jumpedÂ in Nathan's car and headed for the meeting with Judge Andrew Brown, which would result in the three of them being a family. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See part one  
  
*****************************  
  
The four talked quietly as they approached Judge Brown's chambers.Â  Andrew Brown was a friend of both Kristin and Nathan's so this should go fairly quickly.Â  They entered the office and found a large round table in the middle of the room with 5 chairs.Â  Each took a seat and waited patiently for the Judge.Â  Several minutes later a large lightly overweight man finishing the last puff on a cigar.Â  He looked over at the group and smiled.Â  After putting out the cigar he came around and shook Nathan's hand.Â  "Nathan, it is so good to see you again.Â  I see you are doing well with a growing family."  
  
"I'm doing great Andrew.Â  It has been a very hectic tour and now with the family growing and the boat under construction it ought to be fun.Â  Glad to see you're well also."  
  
Nodding the older man came over toward Kristin who stood and reached out and hugged him.Â  Pulling back Judge Brown said, "Kris, it is great to see you again.Â  I'm glad it's under happier circumstances this time."  
  
"Me too Andrew.Â  I hope we never meet like that again.Â  Speaking of which I thought you told me you were going to quit the cigars.Â  Why haven't you?"  
  
Shaking his head he said, "I'm going to Kris, honest.Â  It just takes time.Â  You wouldn't want me to quit cold turkey would you?"  
  
She sat back down as Andrew moved next to her, "Yes.Â  As opposed to ending up in my ER again, I might decide to keep you next time."  
  
Seeing the older man laugh she said, "I want you to promise that you will quit by it's time for your physical in 4 months."  
  
He nodded and said, "All right you win, you always win.Â  Now why don't you introduce me to the pretty young lady and the handsome young man with you."  
  
Nathan did the introductions for Lucas and Kristin introduced Mandy.Â  Judge Brown fixed Mandy with a glaze and said, "Well young lady I see all the paperwork in is order and I think you are a very lucky lady to be getting such great parents as these two.Â  I only have one question and I have to ask it by law.Â  You are an adult today and can make your own decisions.Â  Deciding on an adoption is a serious decision.Â  Do you want to live in the Bridger household with Nathan, Kristin and Lucas?"  
  
Mandy closer her eyes and thought for a minute before she opened them and answered.Â  "Judge Brown I know that you know of my background and I am guessing that you also know something of the torture that my father inflicted on me under the ruse of medical treatment.Â  I thought for a long time that nothing could ever change and then I met Lucas, who became my friend.Â  When he could have ran after the beating my father gave me, he chose not to.Â  He wanted to make sure his friend was okay.Â  During the next several days Kristin made sure I was okay and was there for all my emotional breakdowns and tantrums.Â  She did everything she could for me both physically and mentally and I can never thank her for that.Â  Nathan taught me that a father figure could be both caring and loving without having to beat children.Â  He showed me love, compassion, and the future that I wasn't aware I had.Â  So do I want to live with them, the answer is before today I had no family.Â  I love each one of these people and they love me.Â  I want to be part of the family."  
  
Everyone was crying and Nathan and Kristin got up and wrapped their arms around their daughter and said, "Thank you and we love you more than you can know."  
  
Nodding Judge Brown wiped his eyes and reached for his pen.Â  After signing his name he rose and said, "Mandy you belong to these people.Â  No matter what anyone thinks you are more part of their family than you ever know.Â  You're all very lucky."  
  
He reached across the table and shook her hand while saying, "Congratulations Miss Bridger.Â  The adoption is approved." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See part one  
  
*****************************  
  
The new family went out to lunch after the proceedings at a four star restaurant.Â  After lunch the four of them headed home, but Lucas and Nathan had to head back to NCQ to attend some meetings about the new boat.Â  Kristin headed into the den to make some final preparations for Mandy at medical school but Mandy went and sat on the dock and looked out at the water.Â  She sat and looked out at the water until she heard one of the boards behind her creak and she knew Kristin was behind her.Â  Never taking her eyes off the water she said, "Hi Kristin care to join me?"  
  
Kristin sat down beside her daughter and said, "Mandy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt.Â  If you would rather be alone I can come back later."  
  
Her daughter smiled and said, "No it's all right.Â  I'm grateful for the company, I was just thinking."  
  
The doctor nodded said, "I don't mean to pry but you don't seem okay.Â  Are you all right?Â  I mean a lot has happened today."  
  
Mandy nodded and said, "Yeah I know.Â  I am so glad it finally happened you know but at the same time I'm afraid it's a dream.Â  Like I'm going to wake up and it's all going to be gone."  
  
Kristin gently touched her daughters hand and said, "Mandy trust me, we're not a dream and we're not going anywhere.Â  Right at this moment honey you have a mother, father and brother that love you more than you can imagine and in two weeks you're going to be beginning a great adventure in medical school.Â  You don't know how proud I am of you right now."  
  
Mandy turned to look at her new mom and said, "I love you mom."Â  She threw her arms around her mom's neck and cried.Â  Kristin pulled her close and rocked her for several moments until the young woman's sobs died down.Â  "Mandy are you okay honey?"  
  
The teen pulled away and wiped her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Kristin.Â  I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"Mandy please don't apologize.Â  I want you to feel comfortable and safe enough to share anything with me, you know that.Â  I'm your mom and I want to help.Â  Okay?"  
  
The teen slowly nodded and smiled and then said, "Do you suppose we could go decide what I need to take with me to school next week?Â  And when did you say I had to go back for a check-up?Â  You did say I had to have one before I left right?"  
  
The two women stood up and headed for the house as the doctor began answering her questions.Â  "Yes dear we can decide but you and I do have some shopping to do before you leave.Â  Your check - up is scheduled for 3 days from now and you know you have to have one.Â  Also I know for fact that you've been skipping meals lately and I better not find out about it while you're at school or else you're going to be in big trouble young lady."  
  
Mandy only laughed and said, "Yes mom" as the two entered the house and the young woman began her new life with her new family that really seemed to care about her. 


End file.
